


Idiots Part X: The Final Chapter

by JadeMoon



Series: Idiots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy endings?, IT'S LONG, Love, Lust, Mentions of marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, THE LAST CHAPTER, Unrequited Love, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMoon/pseuds/JadeMoon
Summary: This is the last and longest of the series. (Sorry for the delay). This final installment wraps up what happens with our trio. Do they figure their shit out? Do they live happily ever after? Does Deadpool make a cameo? Will Nick Fury do something completely out of character? Does Japan really think making animal/human hybrids is a good idea? (j/k I'm all for Doctor Moreau).Again, this is loooonnnngggg. Not like the others. This one is nearly double the word count.Please enjoy and leave comments, kudos, feedback. It's always appreciated :)





	Idiots Part X: The Final Chapter

Steve drags his hand down his face. This isn’t what he wanted nor is it what he meant.

“No,” he says quickly, “that’s not what I meant to say.”

Bucky is watching and waiting to see how Steve fixes this. Steve can only hope he’s able to fix this.

“I don’t want this to be a  _ for now _ thing. I didn’t think that’s what this was--”

“It’s not, Hayley,” Bucky interjects. “He put his foot in his mouth again.”

“I did,” Steve agrees. “I only meant that we’d be here in the compound for now. I want - Bucky and I both want us to move into a bigger place. Away from here, away from the prying eyes and constant surveillance. A place for just us,” Steve explains quickly. Hayley’s brow furrows and she picks at the tape over her IV. 

“Stop that,” Bucky chides her. She growls at him and Steve has to bite his tongue to keep from grinning at her. 

“Do you mean that?” she finally asks.

“About moving in together?” Steve counter questions.

“She means about the apartment,” Bucky says and sits on the edge of the bed by Hayley’s feet. He rubs her shin and smiles at her. Hayley smiles back and Steve feels a momentary pang of jealousy. 

“Yes,” Steve answers. “I want us to get our own place.”

She looks up at him, her green eyes searching for any indication he’s bullshitting her. 

“You’re scared. It’s okay,” Steve promises, picking up her hand and lacing their fingers together. “I told you, I’m not going to hurt you. Buck won’t hurt you. This is for us. Our own place.”

She smiles at him, her eyes shining with hope. It makes Steve’s heart race. God he loves this girl so much. 

“No bullshit?” she asks, even though he can see she’s clearly accepting of this. 

“No bullshit,” he and Bucky reply in unison. 

“I’ve never had my own place.”

“I haven’t had one since the forties,” Bucky admits. 

“I gave mine up after all the shit in Germany went down. Fresh start, babydoll. For all of us,” Steve says. He’s excited. She seems to be agreeing to this. He can keep an eye on Bucky, they can all live together, she’ll be there for them, they’ll be there for her and each other, no more whispers and scrutiny…

She nods her head.

“I like this plan of yours, Rogers,” she says with a playful smirk. “No one will be able to judge you two for making me scream.”

Bucky bursts out laughing. Steve doesn’t get it.

“Baby, we aren’t going to make you scream--”

“That’s disappointing,” she mutters. Now he gets it. Dirty little minx. 

“I see,” he says with a chuckle. “You want me - us - to make you scream, baby? Yell our names while we have you filled with our thick cocks?”

She makes a popping sound with her mouth and blinks in astonishment at him. Bucky looks both amused and scared. 

“I want out. We need to leave. Get me out of here,” she says hastily. Bucky shakes his head and then laughs. 

“You better hope you live up to that threat you just made,” he tells Steve. “Stop that,” he says grabbing Hayley’s hand to keep her from picking at the tape. 

“If you knew how wet my panties were you’d peel this shit off me,” she growls. Steve’s cock is immediately hard and twitching in a vain attempt to get free. 

“How wet are you, doll?” Bucky purrs, running his thumb over her lower lip. 

“Get me out of here and you can find out.”

“Get the nurse,” Steve orders. Bucky is off the bed and out the door in a flash. 

“You’re bad,” Steve scolds her. He cups her breasts and squeezes them, watching her bite her bottom lip as he does. The things he’s imagined her doing with those lips…

Bucky comes back a moment later and he looks livid.

“Nat and I have to go back to Fiji. That wasn’t the end of it,” he says quickly. “As for you, doll, I’ll be looking forward to coming home to you very soon.”

“Be careful, Bucky,” she says reaching for him. He sits on the bed and hugs her and then kisses her. Steve looks away as the two kiss. It’s awkward to say the least, but this is something he’s going to have to get used to. So is Buck. 

“Take care of our girl, Steve.”

“Be careful, Buck.”

Bucky winks at Hayley and then runs from the room. Steve checks his phone to see if he’s going to get the notice he has to go, too. Nothing comes up. 

A nurse strolls in a moment later and removes the IV from Hayley’s arm without saying a word. She looks upset. 

“Doctor Banner will be in shortly,” she tells them. She gives Steve a scathing look and then walks out.

“What the hell was that about?” Hayley asks. Steve shakes his head, he has no idea.

“I don’t know. I don’t know who she is.”

“She’s not happy with you about something, that’s for damn sure,” Hayley says rubbing her arm. “Poor Bucky.”

“He’ll be alright, Hails. Nat’s going with him. They hate working together so they’ll get it cleaned up as fast as possible. Besides, he’s going to want to come back and find out just how wet he can get your pretty panties,” Steve jokes. 

“Where does that leave you?”

“I guess we can find out when we get back to my quarters,” he answers with a sly grin. 

“The longer we wait the less likely you are to find out,” she sings. 

“I’ll go find Bruce. Don’t run off.”

She’s laughing as he walks out of the room. 

It takes him a few minutes to track Bruce down. 

“I was just on my way to see you,” Bruce says when he sees Steve. “Here, these are the antibiotics. Seven days, make sure she takes them with meals and she drinks a lot of water.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. She’s free to go. If it starts looking bad, get her back to me ASAP.”

Steve nods, takes the pills and runs back to get Hayley. 

“Ready?” he asks walking back into the room. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed holding up the gown over her chest.

“Have you seen my shirt?”

Steve looks around the room and shakes his head no. He’s so eager to get out of here and this is another delay. 

“Here,” he says, pulling it from under the blanket she’d balled up at her feet. The shirt is destroyed from her shoulder bleeding. She doesn’t seem to care as she pulls it over her head. The gown drops and Steve catches a quick glimpse of her tits before she pulls her shirt over them. His cock stirs more in his jeans. If she’s not actually in the mood for anything he’s going to have to take a cold shower and jack off while he’s in there. 

“He gave me your antibiotics,” he says feeling dumb because he’s unsure if he should continue the previous conversation or not. She’d hinted at it, but…

She nods her head, acknowledging what he’d told her and hops off the table. She winces in pain and reaches for her shoulder. 

“Fuck that hurts.”

“I bet, babydoll. Do you still want to stay with me? In my quarters? We can stop and get some stuff from yours.”

“Do you want me to stay with you--”

“Yes,” he says cutting her off. “I want you there with me.”

She smiles.

“Or would you rather stay with me in my quarters till Bucky gets back.”

His lips twitch. Listening. He needs to work on listening.

“Either or. I have the couch you’re so infatuated with.”

“So you do. We can stop at my quarters and grab some things. Are you sure you’re okay with this, Steve?”

He can hear the anxiousness in her voice. 

“More than okay, Hails. I want this. I want you,” he tells her, extending his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her gently into his arms. 

“I told you I love you and I mean it, baby. Even if I say dumb shit all the time.”

She laughs lightly.

“Come on.”

They head towards the elevators, hand in hand. They get looks from everyone they pass and Steve couldn’t give a shit less. Let them talk. This is his best girl and he’s proud of that. 

They get to the living quarters and Hayley heads straight for the back. Steve follows, curious to see what she’s going to bring over. She’s in the bathroom gathering up her shower stuff and looking at the stuff on the bathroom counter. 

“What’s the clamshell?” he asks. Everything else he’s pretty much figured out: face wash, makeup stuff, brushes, combs, other hair stuff…

“Birth control pills. It’s the only place I can remember to take them. I see that after I get out of the shower in the morning and I take one.”

He grunts and pops the little clam open. Inside is a foil pack that’s labeled with numbers and weeks. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to pack those,” she muses, taking the clam from him and adding it to the pile of things she appears to be taking along. 

“Were you planning on doing something...over there? In Fiji? With someone else?”

‘No, babe. I take the stupid things so I know when I’m going to start my cycle. Otherwise it’s a guessing game. Or was. Used to be. Past tense. This fixed that problem.”

He grunts and picks up the clam again. 

“Is it the container that has you so fascinated or the pills?” she teases. He gives her a bemused look and snaps the clam shut.

“Both, smartass.”

“Why? I’m sure the woman back in your day had contraception.”

He licks his teeth and gives her a look. She’s trying not to laugh. 

“I’m going to chalk you being this much of a goddamn brat up to whatever Bruce gave you.”

“Pfft. I’m not the one that’s enamoured with a plastic clam shell.”

“I’m enamoured with you and everything that has to do with you, you brat.”

She laughs. 

“Really?” she asks.

“Yes, really,” he says, turning her to face him. He runs his fingers over her cheek, tilts her head just so, and kisses her. Really kisses her. His tongue slips past her lips and explores her mouth while his hands slide over her hips and around to her ass. She moans softly as they break for air. She runs her hands over his chest and starts to pull at his shirt, working it off of him. He pulls it off and tosses it away before helping her out of her own shirt. He cups her breasts, fondling and kneading them, pinching her nipples till she gasps. She responds by running the palm of her hand over his clothed erection making him involuntarily rut into her hand. She seems pleased by this response, a smile on her lips as she leans in and begins to kiss his neck. She undoes his belt and then opens his jeans enough to get both hands on him. She strokes him slowly with one hand and the other she cups his balls, rolling them gently, tugging his sack, and making him moan. He makes quick work of her shorts and panties and then steps back from her so he can look at her. She’s gorgeous. And he’s about to explode. 

He yanks the rest of his clothes off and wraps his arms around her, kissing her everywhere he can reach at this angle. 

“God, you’re more beautiful than I imagined,” he murmurs between kisses. 

“How long have you been imagining?”

“Too long.”

He runs his hands to her thighs and picks her up, making her squeal in surprise. He sets her down on the counter, pressing his lips to hers, working his tongue into her mouth again as he slides his hands over her inner thighs. He runs his fingers between her folds and moans at how wet she is. His cock thrums, aching to be inside her silken heat. 

“Steve…”

His name is a soft whisper on her lips as he rubs his thumb over her clit a few times. 

“Are you ready, baby?”

“Please,” she begs, her voice still soft but so full of need. He pulls her a little closer, lines himself up and sinks slowly into her wetness. 

“Oh god…” he moans. She’s so tight around him, stretching to accommodate him, and it feels so goddamn good. She puts her arms around his shoulders, gripping him for purchase as he pulls almost all the way out and then slides back in again. The feel of her on his cock makes him want to fuck her furiously but also take it slow to just enjoy how goddamn good she feels. He grabs her hips and pulls her against him as he thrusts into her again. He finds a steady rhythm, push and pull, filling her, her gasps and moans bringing him closer and closer to climax. 

“Steve...Steve...ohgodbaby…” she moans, her nails digging into his shoulders. He can feel her clenching on him, her sweet cunt drawing him in deeper as she comes, his name being cried out as he continues thrusting until he comes with a groan and one hard final thrust. 

Her legs are shaking a little as he holds her, still planted inside her. 

“Okay, baby?” he whispers. She’s slow to loosen her grip on his shoulders, her head down, still catching her breath.

She lifts her head and smiles. 

“I thought you were a virgin.”

He barks out a laugh.

“Why?” he asks. She runs her hands over his arms and tilts her head a little. 

“I just assumed you never had a chance to sow your oats or whatever before you went on ice. And then after...well…” she shrugs. 

“I see. Do I give off the impression I’m a virgin?”

She opens her mouth to answer and then closes it again. He does a soft thrust into her and her eyes close as she moans. He does it again and her head rolls back. 

“Is that a yes?” he asks, thrusting a little harder. 

“No,” she answers softly, lifting her head. She cups his face in her hands and kisses him hungrily. He picks her up off of the counter, letting her wrap her legs around him, and carries her to the bedroom. He puts her on the bed and pulls out making her whine. He pushes her legs apart and sinks between her thighs. She shudders, propping herself up on her elbows to see what he’s going to do. He licks her folds, tasting their mix, and she collapses onto her back moaning loudly. Time to show her what those showgirls taught him. 

Steve licks, sucks, and fingers Hayley will she’s writhing on the bed, near screaming his name. Every time she’s gotten close to an orgasm he’s backed off and then started again. She’s at desperation levels now begging him to let her come, grinding her sweet pussy against his face. He sucks on her clit and when her legs start to tremble again he stops. 

“Steve...please...please…” she begs. He climbs on top of her and kisses her softly. 

“Anything for you, baby,” he says rubbing her clit and then sinking into her soaked heat. He fucks her quickly, thrusting and rubbing till she comes with a loud cry. He can’t hold back and comes with her. 

Steve is spent now. His body satiated, the pent up sexual frustration having been mostly purged. He slowly pulls out and then climbs onto the bed next to Hayley, pulling her closer so he can hold her. 

“Still think I’m a virgin?” he teases, his eyelids suddenly too heavy. 

“If you were that’s one hell of a first show,” she answers. Her words are sluggish and muffled from her place in his chest. She sighs contentedly. Steve smiles, overly proud that he was able to please her like this. 

==================================================================

Steve wakes up a little while later with Hayley still wrapped up in his arms. Thankfully she’s laying on her good side. He brushes her hair from her bad shoulder and she stirs. 

“Shh...I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers. The bandage still looks clean so that’s good. He runs his hand over her hip and down to her thigh, eliciting a soft moan. He can’t help but wonder if she’d be up to another round. Just one. His need to be inside her and hear her cry out for him as she comes is overwhelming. It’s not just the release, it’s the connection he feels when he’s inside her. She’s his, he’s hers. 

He kisses her temple and slides his hand between her thighs. 

She moans a little louder and shifts her legs a bit. He rubs her clit slowly, softly, hoping to wake her and have her again.

“Is this how you wake a girl up?”

“Just the really pretty one who turns me on something fierce,” he answers with a chuckle. Her eyes slowly open, she parts her legs for him, and smiles. 

“Were you this hot and bothered when we were just hanging out?” she asks. He slips two fingers into her and she arches into him. 

“At first I couldn’t figure out why I wanted to touch you so badly. When I finally realized why it only made me want you more,” he explains. He scissors his fingers and she grinds against his hand. 

“What did you do when we’d call it a night?” she asks, her words coming out staggered as he continues to finger her. 

“Fist my cock.”

Her eyes widen. 

“Show me.”

Now his eyes widen.

“Really?” he asks.

“Show me. And I’ll show you what I’ve done when thinking about you.”

Steve’s curiosity gets the better of him. He slides his fingers from her and moves so he can show her how he handles his cock. She mews softly as he rubs his thumb over the slit, smearing precum over the head. 

“You said you’d show me, baby. No fair not keeping up your end of the bargain,” he tells her. Hayley moves just a bit and Steve watches in fascination as she licks her fingers before plunging them into her pussy and rocking on her hand. He strokes himself faster, watching her watch him until he’s about ready to come. 

“No more,” he says pouncing on her and driving himself into her pussy. She comes quickly and the feel of her pussy clenching on his cock sends him over the edge. 

“Hails,” he pants, propping himself up on his arms. He looks into her eyes and smiles. 

“You’ve got the libido of a seventeen year old.”

He laughs. 

“Is that a bad thing?” he asks, rolling his hips slowly. Her eyes close and she moans.

“I’m not complaining until I am.”

“Smartass,” he says doing it again. 

“Are you trying to keep me from walking?”

“Trying to keep you satisfied actually.”

“You’re going to have me completely fucked out till Bucky gets home,” she laughs. Steve grunts and rolls his hips again. He could come again. Once more. Just one more.

“I doubt that. I’m sure he’s got ways to turn you on. Or you could just have us both.”

Her walls flutter around his cock enough to make him groan and nearly blow his load.

“Does that idea turn you on?” he asks, rolling his hips again.

“Seems to turn you on,” she says clenching on him intentionally. He moans loudly. She’s going to make him come.

“Seeing you in the throws of ecstasy turns me on.”

“What about seeing me do lewd things to Bucky while you fuck me from behind?”

He thrusts faster.

“That I could get into.”

“Sergeant Barnes would like you to know he is on his way up to your quarters, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY announces. 

He and Hayley look at each other. A devilish smile crosses her lips. 

“Care to find out?” she asks. 

“Tell Sergeant Barnes we’re in Hayley’s quarters. Unlock the door for him, FRIDAY, and lock it after he comes in,” Steve orders.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

“And, FRIDAY, delete all recordings since Hayley and I arrived in her quarters and stop recording from this point forward,” he adds.

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

Hayley smiles in approval. He thrusts into her again just to watch her lashes flutter and hear her gasp before he pulls out. 

“Stay put. Just like that, baby,” he instructs. She grins and licks her lips. They hear the door open.

“Steve? Hails?”

“Bedroom.”

“Oh shit,” they hear Bucky mutter. “I’ll come back--”

==================================================================

Bucky was leary when FRIDAY told him to go to Hayley’s quarters. Opening the door and not seeing either of them right away only heightened his suspicion as to what they were doing. Not that he can blame Steve. Steve’s probably wanted to fuck Hayley since the first time he laid eyes on her. Bucky sure as hell did. Seventy years of nothing and then to see this hot little number with sparkling green eyes and curves to die for…

As soon as they tell him their in the bedroom Bucky gets uncomfortable. He’s not sure he’s ready to see the aftermath of Steve fucking the shit out of Hayley. Steve’s probably way better at it than he is. She’s probably a fucked out wreck on the bed right now. 

“Oh shit,” he mutters. “I’ll come back--”

“Bucky,” Hayley calls. Her voice is a seductive purr. He’s suddenly sporting an enormous erection. He’s torn between going to her and just waiting for her and Steve to cool off. 

His cock does the thinking for him and he’s headed back towards the bedroom before he realizes it. 

He stops in the bedroom doorway and tugs at his crotch. Hayley is laid out on the bed, squeezing her tits, pinching her nipples, her legs spread wide open. He can see how wet she is. Steve’s laying next to her - naked - a huge smirk on his face. 

“Show him how badly you want us both, babydoll,” Steve tells her. Bucky hears a low growl come from her and watches as she runs her hand over her stomach and between her legs. The second she slips her fingers into her pussy Bucky starts to strip. She moans softly as she watches him fling his briefs to the side, her fingers working faster. Bucky does a few slow strokes of his cock for her and she bites her lip. He glances over at Steve who nods. 

“Do what you will till you think she’s ready,” Steve says. Hayley tries to sit up but Bucky pushes her back down gently. 

“You wanted us both, doll?” he asks, leaning over her and kissing her breasts and then working his way down. 

“Y-yes,” she stammers as he stops just over her swollen clit. 

“Buck...that’s not just her…”

“Don’t care. You’ll get a taste of us at some point,” Bucky says before running his tongue between her folds. Hayley arches up and Steve is the one who holds her down. 

“Let the man work, baby,” Steve teases. Bucky licks her again and then inserts two fingers on his left hand. She cries out, Steve silences her by kissing her and Bucky runs his tongue over that soft bundle of nerves. 

It doesn’t take long for Hayley to fall apart, moaning his name over and over as she clenches on his fingers. Now what is he going to do?

“Bucky,” she purrs, sitting up on her knees. Her body is still shaking a bit from her orgasm, but she’s very clear that she wants more. “Lay down, sweetheart.”

He does as she’s said, lying on his back, his erection standing at full attention for her. Steve is stroking himself and she stops him, replacing his hand with hers and repeating the motions. Steve moans and she kisses him. 

“I want you to watch. I want you to keep stroking yourself, but don’t come.”

She’s challenging Steve. Bucky sees the fire in his friend’s eyes ignite. 

“Don’t come. I’m supposed to watch you and jerk off but not come? What then?”

“If you don’t?”

“If I don’t.”

“You can fuck me from behind while I go down on Bucky.”

Bucky’s cock jumps. Steve groans. 

“Deal,” Steve agrees in a gravelly voice. 

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll make this worth your while, too,” she promises Bucky. She straddles him and rubs her wetness over his cock. He grabs her by the hips and lifts her up enough to sit her down on his erection. Hayley immediately grabs her breasts and squeezes them, her head rolling back as she moans. 

“Oh god…” It’s all she says as she starts to grind on Bucky, riding him vigorously. He keeps his hands planted firmly on her hips and watches as she rubs and pinches her clit. She looks over at Steve and moans loudly. 

“I want to feel you come inside me, Buck…”

He thrusts up into her and Hayley moans his name as she clamps down on his cock. That sends Bucky over the edge and he squeezes her hips as he pumps his seed into her. 

“Hails...I need to stop or I’m going to blow my load…”

“No you don’t,” she pants, resting her palms on Bucky’s chest. She turns her head to look at Steve and Bucky can see he’s fighting a losing battle. 

“Give him his release, kitten,” Bucky whispers. “I want to feel that pretty mouth on me.”

She smiles approvingly and Bucky helps her dismount. He slides up and Steve whines needily as she positions herself between Bucky’s legs, ass in the air, presenting herself to him. 

“Shit…” Steve grumbles. Bucky watches Steve squeeze and smack Hayley’s ass and finding it to be a huge goddamn turn on. 

“Not yet, babe.”

“Hayley...please…” Steve begs. She smiles up at Bucky and then licks the head of his cock. He gasps and grabs handfuls of the blanket. 

“Keep stroking, Steve.”

“Hayley…”

Bucky was about to say something but then Hayley’s tongue was licking the underside of his cock and his words were forgotten. 

“Hayley--”

“Alright, babe,” she says shaking her ass at Steve. Bucky watches as Steve grabs her cheeks, parts her legs a little more and sinks into her. He’s barely aware of Steve’s moans because Hayley’s lips are around his cock and she’s moaning and Bucky’s about to come a second time very quickly. 

She bobs on him, keeping time with Steve’s thrusts, and Bucky comes hard, hips jutting up making her choke a little as he empties into her mouth and down her throat. 

“Oh...goddammit…” Steve groans. He thrusts hard one last time, the sound of his body connecting to Hayley’s filling the room. Hayley moans again and Bucky shudders, her mouth still firmly on his cock, overstimulating him even more. A lesser third orgasm sweeps through him and Hayley smiles around his cock and she licks him clean. 

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Bucky moans. 

“I second that,” Steve pants, pulling out of Hayley. “How are you holding up, baby?”

“Sore. Tired. Very hungry.”

Bucky grins. 

“You just ate, doll.”

“So did you, smartass.”

Steve bellows laughter. 

“I need to get cleaned up. I’m dripping,” she says sliding from between Bucky’s legs. Steve helps her off the bed, steadying her when her legs wobble a bit. 

“Sure you’re okay, kitten?” Bucky asks, sitting up. She nods her head. 

“Go take a shower, baby. We’ll wait till you’re done,” Steve tells her. He gives her a kiss and caresses her face. She beams at him, blows a kiss to Bucky and heads to the bathroom. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Bucky asks as soon as the bathroom door shuts. 

“She’s horny.”

“You don’t fucking say?” Bucky retorts. Steve chuckles. 

“That was a pretty quick mission.”

“We got called halfway there that the Fiji government did not want any more help from us and we were to back off,” Bucky informs Steve. Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Which means the government knew about the gun runners.”

“You got it,” Bucky states. He drops back and rubs his eyes. “She asked for us both?”

“Let’s just say she and I were about to start again and the topic came up and I cannot begin to tell you how turned on she looked and felt.”

Bucky takes his hands from his eyes and looks at Steve.

“Felt?”

“She flooded my cock.”

Bucky laughs. 

“She’s like a fucking ocean down there when you get her going,” he muses. 

“Watching her fuck you...Christ, Buck, I’ve never seen anything so…”

“So fucking hot,” Bucky finishes. “Trust me, she was just as turned on by watching you fist yourself. And watching you fuck her while watching her suck my dick...fucking forget it,” Bucky laughs. 

“Wonder if she’d let us change that up. I’d like to see that,” Steve says thoughtfully. 

“Ask her. We need to feed our hungry girl, though, Steve.”

“Yeah, yeah we do. Cockshakes aren’t going to suffice I guess.”

Bucky howls laughter. 

==================================================================

Hayley finishes up in the shower, dries off, and mops up the mess she dripped onto the floor when she came in. The vagina can only hold so much cum and gravity is a beast. She hears Bucky crack up laughing and furrows her brow. Are they laughing about her? Was she not any good? What if she made a fool of herself by giving into her carnal desires?

Hayley is suddenly very self conscious. She fumbles with the towel, trying to wrap it around herself to hide her body. She haphazardly combs out her hair, her hands shaking too much to do anything better. She’s terrified that the two men are making fun of her, judging her. What if she wasn’t any good? What if they’ve had better? What if she’s not good enough?

She opens the bathroom door silently. 

“What do we do about food?” Bucky asks.

“Get her whatever she wants. She deserves that much, Buck. She put on one hell of a show.”

“She deserves more than just a damn meal, Steve. She’s a fucking saint.”

“Saint in the streets, sinner in the sheets,” Steve laughs. 

“You know what I mean. She takes care of us.”

“I know she does. And we need to do the same for her, Buck. I know.”

Hayley steps into the doorway, still shaking, but the fear is gone. Hearing them praise her like this has erased those doubts. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Hails…”

Both men spring from the bed and wrap their arms around her, kissing her, nuzzling her, holding her. She must have looked upset.

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” she tells them. It’s the truth. It is nothing. Now.

“You’re lying,” Steve says cupping her face. “What’s going on?”

“Talk to us, kitten,” Bucky whispers softly. 

Hayley feels like a damn fool. Her naked super soldiers are freaking out because she looks upset.

“Hails,” Steve says firmly. She looks up into his blue eyes and sighs in resignation.

“I heard you laughing and I...I was worried that I disappointed you or that you were making fun of me…”

She can feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment at admitting this. She drops her eyes, ashamed to look at either of them. 

Steve’s arms wind around her again and both men hug her tightly. 

“Neither of us is disappointed, Hails. I promise you that,” Bucky tells her. 

“We weren’t making fun of you, baby. We were talking about how fucking turned on we were with you and what you did to us and for us. You’re amazing, babydoll,” Steve says genuinely. 

Tears prick at the corners of Hayley’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. 

“No. No, no,” Steve says lifting her chin. “Don’t start. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You have nothing to say you’re sorry for, kitten,” Bucky adds and kisses her temple. 

“You were perfect, Hails. Beyond perfect. I don’t think either of us ever  _ dreamed _ of something like this,” Steve says, giving her that playful grin. Hayley finally smiles a little. She still feels like an ass, but it’s fading.

“And he’s the imaginative one,” Bucky jokes. Hayley laughs a little in relief. Bucky turns her face and kisses her lovingly. 

“We love you, kitten. You don’t have to worry,” he promises. Steve takes her by the chin and focuses her attention on him.

“He’s right. We love you. What you just did only makes us love you more. You’re perfect for us, Hails.”

Hayley’s heart swells till it nearly bursts. 

“I love you both,” she says softly. Fresh tears fill her eyes, but these are happy tears. She’s happy and she finally believes she’s loved. 

==================================================================

It’s been three months since Hayley started dating Bucky and Steve. Three short months that seems like both a lifetime and the shortest span of time ever. She absolutely adores her men and the two of them trip over themselves to shower her with affection.

And the sex...Hayley could not have wished for better sexual partners. Attentive, focused, giving...and they know just how to work her up into a frenzy and then get her off with the most explosive orgasms. Singularly or together these two are fucking dynamite in bed. Pun intended.

“Stomach bothering you, baby?” Steve asks as he comes into the kitchen area. 

“No. Why?”

“Plain toast?” Steve questions looking at her plate. She gives him an unamused look.

“Somebody used all the butter,” she counters. 

“Sorry!” Bucky half yells half laughs from the living room. He joins them in the kitchen. She sees the two of them exchange a nervous glance. Shit.

“Hails, we’ve both heard you gagging in the morning,” Bucky says gently. 

“And I know damn well you got up early this morning to throw up--”

“I had to pee,” she says cutting Steve off. 

“You came back smelling like toothpaste and mouthwash, baby.”

“I had a bad taste in my mouth,” she says flatly. 

“How long have you had the flu, doll?”

Hayley had just taken a sip of her plain tea and nearly chokes on it. 

“Easy, easy,” Steve says rubbing her back gently. 

“The..flu?” she asks. 

“We want you to go see Bruce. We’ll go, too. They have stuff you can take to help it run its course faster--”

“Aren’t we supposed to go look at an apartment today?” Hayley asks, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“This afternoon, I think,” Steve says looking at Bucky who is shaking his head no.

“Tomorrow afternoon. One o’clock,” Bucky says. 

“Where is this place again?” she asks.

“Stop,” Bucky’s not falling for it and based on the look on Steve’s face neither is he.

“Babydoll, if you’re sick we want you to feel better. That’s all this is,” Steve says trying to assure her. Hayley looks at the plain toast and bolts to the bathroom. She didn’t have a chance to lock the door and now both men are in here trying to cradle her and help her. 

Bucky is pulling her back from the toilet and into his lap to hold her. Steve flushes the toilet and gets a cold washcloth. He sits next to them and holds it to Hayley’s brow. 

“Hayley, please, please go see Bruce with us,” Bucky pleads. They don’t know she had planned on doing so anyway. 

“I will,” she mumbles. “I’ll go.”

“Do you feel up to going now? Maybe we should wait a few more minutes,” Steve suggests, running the cloth over her brow and then across her cheeks. She loves them so much. They do their damndest to take care of her and make sure she’s alright. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I just needed the toast to go away.”

“Can’t say I blame you there,” Bucky says lightly. He nuzzles her neck and it makes her smile weakly. 

Steve stands up and then pulls her to her feet and into his arms. 

“We’re worried about you, Hails. We don’t want our best girl to be sick and miserable.”

This makes her laugh. If this is what she thinks it is then this is a whole new level of being sick and miserable...for good reason.

“Doll?” Bucky’s voice is full of concern. She looks at him and smiles. 

“Let me try and brush my teeth. I’ll be done in a minute.”

They reluctantly agree and walk out of the bathroom. Hayley takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror. If this is the thing she thinks they should all find out together, right? 

Old wounds try to open, old fears try to surface bringing nagging questions of what if they don’t want this? What if they run? What if, what if, what if…

She dry heaves over the sink and both men are back in the bathroom. They must have been lingering just outside.

“Slow and easy, kitten. It’s okay. Do you want some ginger ale or maybe try some Bourbon?” Bucky asks. 

“No Bourbon. No ginger ale. Just…” she sighs and flushes her mouth out with cold water. She grabs the mouthwash and Steve takes it from her. 

“Don’t. It might make you throw up again. Where’s that gum you bought?” Steve asks. 

“By the microwave that Bucky refuses to use.”

“That thing is shit. It turns food into rubber,” Bucky states defiantly. “I’ll grab the gum.”

He walks out of the bathroom first and Steve puts his arm around her waist and walks Hayley to the living room. Bucky hands her a stick of gum that Hayley pops in her mouth and half heartedly chews on. 

“Let’s go,” she says. The anticipation is killing her now.

==================================================================

“Wait out here. Please,” Hayley says as Bruce walks them back towards an exam room. Steve and Bucky shake their heads no.

“Baby, we want to be in the room with you,” Steve states. He doesn’t understand why she wouldn’t want them in their with her. 

“Throwing up in front of you two is embarrassing. Please…” she pleads. Bucky sighs heavily.

“We don’t care--”

“Steve, stop,” Bucky cuts him off. “We’ll be right here, kitten.”

She smiles at them. She looks wiped out to Steve and he’s beyond worried right now. 

“Why doesn’t she want us in there? Really?” he mutters out loud. 

“You ever see her puke before today, kid?” Bucky asks as he leans against the wall. 

“No.”

“Me either. If she says she’s embarrassed and she feels sick…”

“Don’t push it. Fine. Fine,” Steve grumbles, folding his arms over his broad chest. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to. It’s for her comfort. Like you tell me.”

Steve growls at Bucky. He hates having his words used against him. He also loathes the fact that Bucky is right. Hayley asked them to do this for her and they need to respect her request. 

“Do you really think it’s the flu, Steve?” Bucky asks after a few minutes. Steve’s been hoping that’s the case and that she doesn’t have something else going on.

“I hate how this sounds but I hope so. I don’t want it to be something caused by her kidneys. I don’t want anything to happen to her, Buck.”

“Me either,” Bucky says quietly. “I’d be lost without her, Steve.”

“I know, Buck. So would I. She means everything to us.”

“If it is her kidneys…”

“We’ll find a donor. We can both be checked. There has to be somebody in this damn outfit that would be a match,” Steve states firmly. He refuses to believe otherwise. 

“I’ll find one on the black market if I have to. Natasha will help. We can’t lose her, Steve…” There’s panic in Bucky’s voice. Steve looks at his friend and the level of fear in Bucky’s eyes match the notes in his voice. 

“We won’t, Buck. We can’t.”

==================================================================

“I don’t think they’re happy about waiting outside,” Bruce muses as he washes his hands. Hayley is doing a breathing technique she read about to try and keep from puking again. 

“They’ll be alright for the moment.”

“What’s going on? You look a little green. Stomach issues?” Bruce asks, taking a seat on the little round stool.

“You could say that. I need you to confirm something for me - without letting them know what you’re doing.”

Bruce’s eyes widen momentarily.

“Confirm what?”

“That I’m pregnant.”

Bruce smiles grandly. 

“We can certainly do that. What makes you think you are?”

“The fact that I haven’t had my period in two months even though the pills had me on a stupidly regular cycle. And three at home tests coming up positive instantly.”

“That would do it. But the birth control pills might be throwing off those tests. Let me do some blood work--”

“How long does that take?”

“I’ll put a rush on it. We’ll have an answer in a few minutes.”

“Please, say nothing to them. Not yet,” Hayley begs. Bruce crosses his heart. He gets up and starts pulling vials from the cabinet and then pulls a needle and catheter set up. 

“Which arm?” he asks. Hayley extends her right arm and Bruce draws a few vials of blood while she looks away. 

“Lots of morning sickness?” he asks as he shakes the vials gently.

“Puking and trying to hide it isn’t a thing. They know. They think I have the flu.”

“They adore you, Hayley. Can I call you Hayley?” he asks timidly. Hayley smiles. 

“I’d prefer it if you did.”

He nods. 

“They adore you. I’ve seen other agents flaunt themselves at both of them and they don’t notice, but the second you walk into their line of sight it’s like someone flipped a switch with them.”

“I adore them, Doctor Banner--”

“Bruce. First names now.”

“Bruce. I would die for either or both of them.”

“I think they feel the same,” he says putting a bandaid on her arm. “Hang tight. I won’t tell them anything.”

She watches Bruce open the door and immediately Bucky and Steve flank him and try and peak into the room. Bruce closes the door, but Hayley can still hear her two men hounding Bruce with questions. 

“Is it the flu?”

“What’s the blood for? Oh god...please tell us it isn’t her kidneys...Bruce…”

“Jesus Christ...we’ll find her a donor. Please, do something to help her till we find a match…”

Hayley starts to cry. They think it’s an issue with her kidneys and they’re so worked up and panicked about it. She loves them so much. So very much. 

==================================================================

Bucky is drumming his fingers nervously on his arm when the door to the exam room opens. He and Steve flock to Bruce and try to look in on Hayley at the same time. 

“Is it the flu?” Steve asks. They both want to hear it is. Then Bucky sees the vials of blood and his heart sinks. 

“What’s the blood for? Oh god...please tell us it isn’t her kidneys...Bruce…” Bucky pleads.

“Jesus Christ...we’ll find her a donor. Please, do something to help her till we find a match…”

“Calm down, both of you,” Bruce chides as he tries to push past them. “I’m just checking her levels. Normal blood work, that’s all. Calm down or I’ll sedate you both.”

“Normal...so, this...it’s just you checking…” Bucky falters.

“Normal CBC workup. Do you two need Valium?” It’s a joke, Valium doesn’t work on either of them. 

“No,” Steve mutters, shaking his head. Bucky huffs at Bruce who only gives him a bemused look. 

“Calm down. This will only take a few minutes.”

“Can we go see her?” Bucky asks. 

“Give her some space, Buck,” Bruce advises. “Just a few minutes to settle her stomach again.”

He walks off.

“She threw up again?” Bucky asks. “I didn’t hear her gagging.”

Steve goes pale.

“What if she’s learned out to do it quietly so we won’t know? How are we going to take care of her if she’s hiding it?” Steve demands. Bucky’s heart stops for a second.

“We have to talk to her, Steve. We have to make her understand we’re here to help her feel better.”

“He was lying about the CBC,” Steve says quietly. He looks at Bucky.

“I know he was, Steve. She probably asked him to so we’d stay calm.”

Steve looks up at the ceiling and Bucky can see tears in his eyes. 

“She loves us. She’s trying to protect us and keep us from worrying, Steve,” Bucky says quietly. Steve nods.

“How do we do the same if she doesn’t talk to us, Buck?”

Bucky doesn’t have an answer.

==================================================================

Bruce comes back into the room after what feels like an eternity. 

“They’re falling apart out there,” he tells her. Hayley’s heart aches for her men. 

“Bruce…”

“I have your results.” He’s smiling widely. Hayley’s not sure what the fuck that means.

“And?”

“You are pregnant. Congrats!” 

The room starts to spin.

“Sit back. Deep, slow breaths,” Bruce encourages, pushing her gently back into the chair. 

“I’m...I’m...pregnant? I’m...oh my god...I’m going to have a baby?”

“Seems to be the case. No more birth control pills, Hayley. Stop now. I want to get an OB/GYN in here to have you checked over and I want to run some additional blood work just to make sure your levels are where they should be.”

Hayley is barely listening. She’s pregnant. Confirmed. There’s a new life growing inside of her. A combination of her and one of the loves of her life. A sweet angel…

“Hayley?”

“Yeah?”

Bruce smiles. 

“Should we tell them? They seem to think your kidney is the issue and they’re at DefCon Five right now with panic.”

She nods her head. They’re having a baby. All she can do is hope that her men will be as excited as she is.

==================================================================

Steve sees Bruce coming back towards them. He’s looking at some papers. 

“What is it? Is it her kidney? What do we do?” he asks. Bucky is all ears. 

“You let me give her the results first? Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that,” Bruce tells them. Bucky growls at Bruce.

“You know I can have you two removed from here,” Bruce threatens lightly. Steve shoots Bucky a hasty look. 

“Bruce, we’re fucking worried about our girl,” Bucky argues. 

“I know. I can tell. Let me talk to her first, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Steve says quickly before Bucky can argue more. Bruce goes into the exam room and closes the door. 

“Oh god,” Steve groans and starts to pace. What if it is her kidney? Or lack thereof? Will that...will she….

“Don’t think like that. Stop right fucking now. I can see by the look on your face where you’re going and you need to just fucking stop,” Bucky warns. Steve rubs his eyes in a vain attempt to blot away fresh tears. He doesn’t want to lose another woman he loves. Not again. 

Bruce opens the door and beckons them inside. 

==================================================================

As soon as Hayley sees how totally distraught Bucky and Steve are she’s out of the chair and pulling them both into her arms. Steve chokes back a sob and Bucky buries his face in her neck, both of them clinging tightly to her. 

“It’s okay. It’s not what you think. It’s not my kidney or lack thereof. It’s okay,” she soothes.

“It’s not?” Bucky asks. He lifts his head and Hayley sees his eyes are full of tears. Looking at Steve, she sees he’s crying. They’re so scared. 

“It is not her kidney,” Bruce confirms. Now they look confused. 

“Is...is it the flu?” Bucky asks. 

“Sit down, guys,” she tells them. They obey and park themselves in the two available chairs. Hayley sits on the exam table and folds her hands together, chewing her lip, trying to think of how best to tell them. They’re looking from Bruce to her and back again, impatiently waiting for someone to say something. 

“It’s not my kidney. It’s not the flu,” she begins. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 

“We need to get you something for that, Hayley. I’ll be right back,” Bruce says leaving again. 

“Is it an ulcer? Or food poisoning?” Steve asks nervously. She shakes her head and smiles. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Blank looks on both their faces. Bucky looks like he may have stopped breathing. Steve looks like he forgot how to blink.

“Guys?” Now she’s nervous. 

“P-pregnant?” Bucky stutters. 

“Baby,” Steve mutters and furrows his brow like he can’t grasp the concept. They look at each other and Hayley sees the exact moment they both realize they’re about to become fathers. They light up like neon signs and launch from the chairs. 

“You’re pregnant? You’re...you and a baby?” Steve stammers.

“With us? Our baby? This is us? Our family?” Bucky asks in almost a whisper. She nods her head and they go into a frenzy. 

“We’re having a baby!” Steve yells. 

Bruce walks back in and Bucky grabs him and hugs him so hard Bruce starts to gasp for air. 

“We’re pregnant!” he yells at Bruce. 

“Technically she is, but sure,” Bruce laughs. Steve and Bucky are all but bouncing off the walls, talking over each other in incoherent sentences. They swarm her again, hands on her face and then gently to her belly.

“This is why you’ve been sick, baby? Our little one has you sick?” Steve asks. His blue eyes stream with tears. She wipes them away and kisses him. 

“Seems to be the case,” she answers. 

“Hi, sugar,” Bucky says dropping low and talking to Hayley’s belly. “This is one of your daddies.” 

“Hey, little one, this is your other daddy. We can’t wait to meet you,” Steve whispers to her belly.

Hayley bursts into tears. She has never seen anything so sweet in all her life. They stand up and take turns kissing her repeatedly. 

“Ahem,” Bruce clears his throat. “So, for the nausea, I recommend ginger. Real ginger. Ginger gummies, fresh sliced ginger, ginger ale on occasion because of the sugar. This,” he says showing them a syringe, “will help settle your stomach right now so you can eat. You’re a little underweight right now.”

“How far underweight?” Steve asks. He’s going to take control now. Or try to. She knows both of them are going to be overly protective of her. 

“A few pounds. It’s normal,” Bruce says nonchalantly. He bats the guys away and injects Hayley with the syringe. “Once she gets the nausea under control she’ll start eating and put on the weight.”

“What are you giving her?” Steve asks.

“Is it safe for her and the baby?” Bucky adds. Bruce looks at them and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I’m a doctor. I’m trained to do this stuff, guys. It’s a mild anti nausea medicine. Yes, it is safe for her and the baby. These,” he says pulling a bottle of pills from his coat pocket, “are prenatal vitamins. You need to take one every day with a meal, Hayley,” he instructs and hands her the bottle. Steve and Bucky are both trying to see the bottle, too. She hands it to Bucky first and when he’s satisfied he gives it to Steve. 

“I’m going to find an OB/GYN to come in. As soon as I do I want you in here for her to do a prenatal checkup. No more missions. Throw away the birth control pills so there’s no mishaps. I need a little more blood--”

“Why?” Bucky demands.

“For what?” Steve also demands. 

“To make sure her levels are actually normal. The last blood test was just to confirm her suspicions,” Bruce explains. Bucky furrows his brow and Steve’s eyes get huge. 

“You knew?” Steve asks. 

“You knew,” Bucky chuckles. “You knew and you didn’t tell us. Why?”

“I had to be sure. I was coming down here regardless today. I needed to know,” Hayley explains. “I didn’t want to tell you and not have it be true.”

Steve caresses her face and presses his lips to hers. 

“No more secrets, baby. No more hiding things and waiting,” he says firmly. 

“Not now, kitten. Not with you and the baby. We’ll take care of everything, just tell us what you need,” Bucky promises, kissing her lips and then her brow. 

“May I?” Bruce asks. Steve and Bucky reluctantly move and watch Bruce like hawks as he draws more blood. He shakes the vials gently.

“Five minutes,” he says leaving the room. 

“Our girl is having our baby,” Steve purrs. He puts his arms around Hayley and hugs her like she’s a delicate flower. She feels offended.

“Is that the best you can do?” she growls. Bucky laughs. 

“I don’t want to hurt you and the baby,” Steve says sounding sorry. 

“I can see that you’re going to be jacking off in the shower a lot if that’s how you’re going to act.”

“Are you kidding me?” Steve gripes. Bucky is just snickering away. “Stop it!” he barks at Bucky. Bucky bursts out laughing.

“You can’t treat her like a goddamn China doll, Steve!”

“What he said,” Hayley agrees. 

“This shit is going to stop,” Steve growls, wagging his finger at she and Bucky. “We’re not going to gang up on me when the baby is born.”

“Who gangs up on you?” Bucky demands. It’s Hayley’s turn to laugh. She knows what Steve’s talking about. Bucky and Hayley share almost identical views on things because of their extensive training either with SHIELD or HYDRA. Steve lacks some of that training and some of that darkness they both carry and at times they do gang up on him. Not meanly. Most of it is just to annoy poor Steve.

“You two. It stops. I’m not having our baby thinking I’m the goddamn doormat in the house.”

“House,” Hayley repeats and looks at Steve. 

“I know, baby. We’re going to find a bigger place,” Steve promises. 

“And we’re going to stop fucking around about it. We’re out of time. I want us into a new place with everything set up by the time the baby arrives," Bucky states. 

“Before would be preferred,” Hayley tells them. They both nod.

“Before. Definitely. But don’t worry, babydoll, we’ll take care of it. We’ll take care of you and the baby.”

“And any future little ones you may have,” Bucky says smiling grandly. 

“Down boy. One at a time,” Hayley laughs. 

==================================================================

Bruce was true to his word and less than a week later Hayley received a call that the OB/GYN was on their way. 

“They aren’t here, though,” she argues with Bruce. 

“I know. They got called away, but you can’t put your health on the line or the babies just to wait for them to come back, Hayley.”

“I’ll go with you,” Wanda says, taking Hayley’s hand and holding it tight. “You won’t be alone.”

While Hayley is thankful Wanda is there (courtesy of Bucky and Steve making Wanda babysit Hayley while they’re gone) (the irony is not lost on either woman) she wishes her two men were here for this first appointment. 

“Hayley, she’s here now. Come down. You want to make sure the baby is healthy, right?” Bruce asks, playing the psychology card. 

Hayley groans.

“Yes. We’ll be down,” she grumbles. 

“Good. See you in a few,” Bruce says and then hangs up. Hayley puts the phone down and rubs her belly. 

“We’re hungry.”

“You puked up breakfast, I’m not surprised you’re hungry,” Wanda teases. Hayley sticks her tongue out and Wanda laughs. 

“We can eat after we do this check up. God knows if I don’t give Steve and exact update of what you ate, when, and how much all Hell will break loose.”

This makes Hayley laugh. Steve’s been insanely meticulous with the pregnancy to the point he’s bordering on neurotic. Thankfully Bucky’s been laid back for the most part. 

“I wish they were here, Wanda. I adore you--”

“I know, honey. I’m not them. This is the first checkup and you want them here. I know. I get it. I’m still going to be with you, though.”

Hayley’s emotions have been on an insane roller coaster. She starts to cry and Wanda hugs her tightly. 

“Oh, don’t cry! Please! Look, now I’m crying!” Wanda fusses. Hayley giggles and wipes her eyes. Wanda wiped her eyes and then giggled along with Hayley. 

“Tony says I have pseudo baby brain because of you,” she tells Hayley as they walk to the medical area. 

“The fuck does that even mean?”

“He says I’m forgetful and I’ve lost my goddamn mind.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Pepper got him back for me. She sent Morgan after him,” Wanda laughs. 

“That little girl is the goddamn cutest thing,” Hayley marvels. 

“You’re falling into mommy mode. I love it. Your baby is going to be just as cute and sweet and you know it,” Wanda promises. She loops her arm with Hayley’s. “Morgan is cute, but my money is on your baby being out of this world precious.”

“Biased,” Hayley teases. 

“You’re right. You’re like a sister to me. You’re more like family than anyone here. I adore you and I think your baby will be the cutest.” 

She says it like it’s a known scientific fact. Hayley feels the tears well up in her eyes again. She counts her blessings that she made the right choice to be with Steve and Bucky and in doing so opened up a world with family and friends she can trust that she had never dreamt possible. 

==================================================================

“Today. It’s today. I just got the fucking message,” Bucky snaps. Steve knows he’s not snapping at him. Bucky’s livid as much as Steve is. They got called just after they found out Hails was pregnant. All three of them. They had to break the news to Fury that Hayley was with child and boy was that a look to remember. He’d chased her out of the office and then yelled at Steve and Bucky for ten minutes about thinking with their dicks instead of their brains. He finally gave them this shitty mission that both men rushed to complete so they could get home to their girl. 

“We’re on our way back now, Buck. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes. Ask if they can wait,” Steve directs. They better wait. They need to be there for her appointments. This is the first. This is important. 

“God-fucking-dammit,” Bucky snarls as he fights with the phone. 

“Almost there, Buck. She’s okay. Wanda is with her.”

“You do realize we have Wanda babysitting our girl and that Hayley is fully aware this is what we’re doing.”

Steve puckers his lips. He actually had not realized this. 

“It’s just to make sure she’s okay.”

“Convince Hails of that, Steve.”

“Not likely,” Steve mutters. Hayley cries at the drop of a hat and it scares the hell out of him. Wanda and Bruce say it’s because her hormones are all out of whack because she’s pregnant and that he and Bucky are just going to have to deal.

“Good! Good!” Bucky yells excitedly.

“What?!” Steve demands. 

“They can wait. They can wait for us, Steve!”

“Thank Christ,” Steve sighs in relief. “Fifteen minutes and we land this thing.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Bucky mutters. Steve sees his friend clenching and unclenching his fists. It’s a nervous tick of sorts with Bucky. Steve’s nervous as hell, too, but he’s so excited. Their best girl is having her first prenatal checkup. 

“Which one of us should marry her, Steve?”

Steve chokes on a lungful of air. 

“What?” he rasps. Bucky looks over at him. 

“Which one of us should marry her?” Bucky asks again. “We can’t legally both marry her.”

“Did she tell you she wanted to get married?” Steve questions. He’s hurt to think Hayley would discuss this with Bucky and not him. He’d marry Hayley in a goddamn heartbeat if he could. 

“No. But it just...the baby is out of wedlock. I want this to be right for her and for the baby.”

“Old fashioned standards not considering?”

“Okay, so yeah...I mean, it’s the right thing to do, Steve,” Bucky retorts. 

“I’m not arguing that standpoint, Buck, but this isn’t the forties. Legally we can’t both marry her. Can we?”

Silence. 

“Polygamy is illegal in all fifty states.”

Steve can tell just by the way Bucky said it he was reading it from his phone. 

“So that would be a no. Do we even know if she wants to get married, Buck?”

“You’re acting like you don’t want to do this, Steve. What the fu--”

“I never said that! I want to marry her. I’d marry her in a goddamn instant if I thought she’d want to. But  _ is it what she wants _ ?”

“I don’t know. We never really talked about it, did we?” Bucky admits. Steve shakes his head no. 

“Guess we’re going to have to broach the topic when we get home,” Steve says. 

============================================================================

As soon as they touch down Maria is waiting for them. 

“Director Fury wants to see you. Now.”

“He can wait--”

She shakes her head no, stopping Bucky from completing his sentence. 

“Now as in now, guys. I don’t know why so please don’t ask. Hurry.”

Bucky looks at Steve who has a look of death on his face. 

“Do it and get it over with,” Maria advises. They storm towards Fury’s office. 

“You wanted to see us?” Bucky demands before they even set foot in the office. Fury looks up, mildly shocked by Bucky’s demeanor. 

“Good to see you, too, Barnes. Have a seat. Both of you.”

“Sir, we don’t have time for--”

“You’ll make time,” Fury says cutting Steve off. Both men sit down heavily. Fury folds his hands on his desk and leans forward. 

“Who’s the father?”

“What?” Bucky asks. This is fucking absurd. 

“Who is the father?” Fury repeats, enunciating each word for effect. 

“We are,” Steve answers. It’s a question that has come up repeatedly with other agents. 

“You can’t both be the father. You realize that’s not possible, right?”

“We both had relations with her. We are both dating her. We are both the father of the baby,” Bucky says through clenched teeth. 

Fury looks at Steve. 

“If the baby comes out looking like Barnes how much shit is going to go down between you two?”

“None? What the hell?” Steve demands. Fury nods and looks at Bucky.

“Don’t. I don’t give two shits if that kid looks like Steve or me or her. It’s our kid. She’s our girl. Drop it,” Bucky warns. Fury cocks his eyebrow at Bucky. 

“We can’t have a screaming baby in the compound, gentlemen. Can’t and won’t.”

“We’re looking for a place--” Steve starts to say, his tone fierce. Fury shuts him down by pushing something across the desk to them. It’s a schematic of what looks like a townhome. 

“Brownstone, currently under renovation. Four bedrooms, two full bathrooms, one half bathroom, large living room, kitchen/dining room combo. The yard is small, but you do what you can with what you’ve got. It’s ten minutes from here. Consider it a gift.”

Bucky’s head spins. He looks at Steve and Steve’s mouth is hanging open.

“What...I...what?” Bucky stammers. 

“Let me clarify this because you two clearly are not comprehending what I’m laying down,” Fury states. He pulls a file from his desk and opens it in front of them. Inside are pictures of said brownstone currently under construction. 

“Why?” Steve manages to ask.

“Thank you would be appreciated but I’ll wait,” Fury snarks. “Why? Because you cannot have a crying child in this compound. And,” he adds pulling something else from his desk, “because fatherhood is something to be celebrated. This baby is going to be special to all of us. Not because of what you two are, but because it’s the first new life we’ve had as a team.” 

Bucky sees what Fury has pulled out. It’s a cigar box. Fury hands them each a cigar and takes one for himself. He cuts the end off, hands them the device and they follow his demonstration. Fury lights his cigar then theirs. 

“Congratulations, gentlemen.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says completely humbled by this. 

“Thank you,” Steve says softly. 

“Put those out. You can’t take them into medical. Take that with you. How you furnish it is on you,” Fury says, snuffing out the cigar in a crystal ashtray. He pushes it towards the guys who do the same and then points to the door. They grab the folder and continue to thank Fury as they back out of his office. 

As soon as the door shuts Bucky and Steve’s phones start to go off. 

“She’s going to start without us!”

“Shit! SHIT!” Bucky yells and the two take off running down the hall. 

============================================================================

“How much longer do you want to wait?” Bruce asks. The internal exam has been completed even with Hayley protesting the entire time. She hates those exams. Loathes them with a fucking passion. Doctor Sharpe insisted it was for the well being of the baby. Hayley looked this up on her phone and was thoroughly disappointed to see that it was true. 

“They landed half a goddamn hour ago. If they don’t want to be here…” she trails off, tears filling her eyes. Wanda takes her hand and squeezes it gently. 

“I’m calling them. Two more minutes,” Wanda says reaching for her phone. Just as she does Steve and Bucky come charging into the exam room panting, carrying cigars and Bucky has a folder.

“What the actual fuck?” Hayley demands angrily. “Where were you?”

“Fury...wanted to...see us…” Steve pants. “I don’t think...I’ve run that...fast...ever…”

Bucky is leaned against the wall holding the folder to his chest while he tries to catch his breath. If they’re winded they must have been running like fucking maniacs. She feels bad for snapping at them now. 

“You missed the internal exam, but she’s about to do an ultrasound. We can hear the baby’s heartbeat,” Hayley explains. She extends her free hand to them and they come to her side, both clutching her hand, their faces lighting up at the idea of hearing the heartbeat.

“Really?” Steve asks. He looks at Doctor Sharpe questioningly.

“Yes. But you three need to move so we can do this,” she teases. Bucky, Wanda, and Steve step out of the way. Bucky and Steve find a new spot to hover over Hayley which she’s grateful for. Steve runs his fingers through her hair while Bucky holds her hand. Doctor Sharpe starts the process and then stops. 

“Did you hear that?” she asks. She’s looking at Bruce. Hayley looks at Bruce whose eyes are wide with shock. 

“I did. I think.”

“Hear what?” Bucky demands. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s going on?” Steve growls. 

“Stop, calm down,” Hayley tells them. She heard something too, but she’s not sure…

Doctor Sharpe starts again and this time she smiles. 

“I thought so. Let’s see...look closely,” she says freezing the image on the screen. “See this and this? Those are your twins.”

Bucky’s knees give out and he collapses to the floor. Steve manages to make it to a chair before he falls. 

“Sweet Christ! Guys!” she yells, trying to get to them. Doctor Sharpe holds her still while Bruce and Wanda tend to Bucky and Steve. They both look dazed, both have huge daffy smiles on their faces. 

“Twins…” Bucky says breathing in the word like it’s a drug. 

“Twins? Two-two babies? Our babies? Twins? We’re twins?” Steve fumbles. 

“English much, babe?” Hayley laughs. 

“Yes, twins. Listen again, you can hear their little heartbeats,” Sharpe tells them. Hayley watches as her men tilt their heads in the most comical fashion and she can’t stop giggling. 

“Momma has to stop laughing,” Sharpe chuckles. Hayley bites her lip and now you can hear the fluttering heartbeats again. Two of them, almost in sync. 

She’s having twins.

============================================================================

Walking back to their quarters was a riot. Steve and Bucky are still dazed. Their eyes are glassy and they have dreamy looks on their faces. 

“You’d think we drugged them,” Wanda jokes as she helps Hayley guide them inside. 

“The sad thing is most drugs don’t work on them. Guys? Hey! Earth to the Daddy Duo, come in Daddy duo,” Hayley teases. This snaps them out of it.

“TWINS!” they yell together, scaring the shit out of both Wanda and Hayley. They flock to Hayley, hugging her and smothering her with kisses. 

“Send help!” Hayley yells to Wanda. 

“I think I’ll leave you three alone,” Wanda laughs. 

“Evil!” Hayley fusses. Wanda laughs and leaves them alone. 

“We’re having twins, baby! You and me and Bucky are having twins!” Steve says jovially. 

“Two babies,” Bucky murmurs, sinking to his knees and kissing her belly. “We’re twins.”

She puts an arm around Steve and tugs on Bucky till he stands up so she can put her arm around him, too. 

“Are you two okay?”

“Perfect,” Steve replies.

“Never been better, doll.”

She looks up at them. They’re still in the throws of joy and it makes her laugh. 

“What the fuck took you two so long and where did you get cigars?” she asks taking the cigar from Steve. She smells it and he immediately takes it back.

“No. You can’t have this. Smoking is bad for you and the baby. I read that,” Steve tells her. She rolls her eyes at him. 

“We had to go see Fury,” Bucky says actually answering her. “He gave us the cigars. And this.”

“Sit down, Hails. We have something to show you.”

Hayley feels a wave of panic building inside. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve whispers, nuzzling her neck, “it’s really a good thing.”

“Please sit, kitten,” Bucky says motioning to the couch. Haley rubs her belly and takes a seat in the middle. The guys sit on either side of her as close as they can get without sitting on her. It makes her smile and eases her mind a little.

“Fury gave us this,” Bucky says handing her the folder. She opens it and puckers her lips.

“A brownstone under renovation? Are you two staking something or someone out?” She asks.

“No, baby, he gave us this brownstone. It’s ours once it’s finished being renovated. For our expanding family,” Steve tries to explain. He rubs her belly and gets this cute, daffy grin on his face. 

“I don’t...he gave you a gutted building for us? What the—“

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Spicy,” Bucky says with a laugh. He calls Hayley Spicy now when she starts getting riled up. Hayley threatened to beat the shit out of him one night which made Steve laugh hysterically and sent her into a crying jag and then sent Bucky into a crying jag and Steve had to baby them both. 

“Why, Buck? Why?” Steve groans. Hayley gives Bucky a very unamused look but then smiles. 

“Imma spicy your fucking briefs,” she threatens. Steve chokes on his own laughter. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky grumbles. “Look, smartass, he bought us a place to move into. Yes, it is currently under construction but it’s ours when it’s done. We get to move in. No more bullshit with living in the compound.”

Hayley is confused. Fury bought them a fucking house? Why? 

Steve brushes a lock of hair behind her ear and leans forward till he catches her gaze. 

“He says no crying babies in the compound,” Steve tells her with a smirk. 

“Yeah, because listening to other agents fuck is soooo much better,” Hayley mutters. It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh now. Hayley flips through the photos and then looks at the floor plan. 

“Four beds, two and a half baths, combo kitchen and dining room...I mean...it’s got enough space. I hope.”

“It’s got more than enough space, kitten. Jesus Christ, look at the square footage,” Bucky points out. 

“You say that now. Two super soldiers and two half breed super soldiers later and I may kill all of you in your sleep.”

“That’s not nice,” Bucky pouts. Steve tickles her ribs and she shrieks and jumps off the couch. She bats at him and he catches her hands and pulls her into his lap. 

“You have a pregnancy kink, Rogers. You both do. It’s disturbing.”

“You’re glowing and you’re beautiful, there’s no kink,” Steve mumbles between kisses to her neck. “Ask her Buck.”

“Ask her what?” Bucky replies. Hayley reaches for Bucky who pulls her off of Steve and back onto the couch so he can fuck with her now. Steve’s palming himself through his uniform, sliding closer to fondle her breasts and blow in her ear. Bucky’s sucking lightly on her pulse points and rubbing his hand between her legs. 

“Strip,” she moans. They hop off the couch and shed their clothing. Hayley will never get tired of seeing them naked. Tone physiques, rock hard abs, thick cocks standing at attention, precum seeping out…

She barely has her shirt off and they’re all over her. Steve removing her pants and underwear, Bucky working on her tits and neck. 

“Sit down, Buck,” Steve orders. Bucky sits on the couch with a big grin on his face. He seems to know what Steve’s up to even if Hayley doesn’t. Bucky pulls her into his lap, his erection pressing into her back. Steve gets on his knees and licks his lips. Hayley shudders in anticipation. 

“Slide her forward a little. Can you still get to her clit?” Steve asks. Bucky runs his hand over her belly and down to that little bundle of nerves where he rolls it between his cold, metal fingers. He’s amused by how much Hayley enjoys the feel of his left hand on her. Hayley’s amused at the fact that she has this kind of kink. 

“Right there. Spread those legs, babydoll,” Steve instructs. Hayley does and the feel of Steve’s tongue between her folds along with Bucky’s deft clitoral play has her coming in a matter of moments. 

“So much more sensitive now, kitten,” Bucky purrs in her ear. “Up for a little more?”

Oh Hayley’s up for so much more. They opened the flood gates and she’s so goddamn horny right now.

“Are you?” She asks. She hears Bucky’s needy growl. 

“Think you can handle us both?” Steve asks. He stands up and makes a show of stroking his cock for her. Hayley’s cunt clenches on air. Bucky is rubbing his cock against the small of her back, she can feel his arousal being spread over her skin. 

“What do you think, kitten? We’ll be gentle.”

“Both of you? Are we talking anal or…”

“Vaginal. Both of us in that sweet pussy of yours, baby. Filling you all the way up.”

Hayley’s mind leaves the building. All she can think of is having them both. At once. 

“Yes.” It’s all she can manage to say. Steve picks her up off the couch, letting her wrap her legs around him. She grinds against his cock while he carries her to the bedroom. 

“Bottom or top, Buck?” He pants. “Hails...baby, slow down…”

“Bottom. I want to watch Bucky,” she purrs. 

“There’s your answer,” Bucky says dropping himself onto his back on the bed. Steve puts Hayley down and she crawls on top of Bucky. She strokes him a few times, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock in slow circles, enjoying the way he moans and ruts into her hand. Steve climbs up next to them and shows her a bottle of lube. 

“We’re going to ease you into this, baby. I want you to get on Buck, ride him for a minute, get used to him.”

“Then?” She asks in dire anticipation. 

“Then,” Steve answers with a devious smile, “I’m going to take this, lube my fingers up and add to your party. And when I think you’re ready, I’m going to lube my cock and slide in there, too.”

She moans unwittingly. 

“I can feel her dripping on me,” Bucky muses. He runs his fingers between Hayley’s legs and when he licks his fingers she moans even more. 

“Are you turned on by this, Hails?” Steve purrs. “Do you want us to fuck you together?”

“Yes...yes…” she’s barely able to form words now. 

“Get on Bucky.”

She obeys and sinks down onto Bucky’s cock. He holds her hips and she starts to ride him, aching for what’s to come. 

“Lean forward, baby,” she hears Steve whisper after a few minutes. She does and there’s a sudden cold sensation followed by some minor pain and then Steve’s fingers are inside her, pressed against her walls and Bucky’s cock. Bucky even moans at the new sensation. 

“Slow and easy, Buck,” Steve instructs. Bucky thrusts slowly into her and Steve moves his fingers with him. So many competing sensations, pain, pleasure, the need for more…

“That’s it, doll...damn...she’s close, Steve…”

“I can feel her, Buck. Don’t come, Hails. Not yet. Hold back,” he whispers in her ear. It’s a command. Not a request and it takes everything Hayley has not to come just from his voice. 

Steve pulls his fingers out and Hayley whimpers at their absence. Bucky rolls his hips into her, pulling her down to kiss her. He explores her mouth with his tongue, she can taste the faint lingering cigar. Steve is moving, she can feel him. He lifts her just a bit, and then he’s sliding into her. Bucky lets her go, holding her hips steady, looking at her for any indication they’re hurting her. 

“Steve...wait,” he commands. Hayley has her hands on Bucky’s chest, she’s in some pain, not much, it’s more of her trying to stave off a wild orgasm. 

“Baby?”

“I’m good. Please...please fuck me...I need you...I’m so close…” she begs. 

Somehow, the two of them start to move in tandem, thrusting into her slowly at first. They increase tempo and Hayley drives her nails into Bucky’s abs and chest. 

“Come for us, baby. Let it go,” Steve tells her. 

“We’ve got you, kitten.”

That coil in her snaps and she’s momentarily blinded as her orgasm drowns out everything around her.

“Shh...easy…” Bucky whispers, pulling her down onto his chest. Steve slides out of her and lays next to them, stroking her hair while Bucky rubs her back.

“Best one yet,” she mutters. They both laugh. 

“Yeah?” Steve asks with a big grin.

“Switch places with Bucky. It’s my turn,” she orders. 

“Hails...it’s okay...you don’t…” Steve starts to say. She shuts him up with a look. 

“Bucky, on your knees behind me. Take me. I’m going to suck this man’s dick.”

She carefully gets off of Bucky and the two men rush to change positions. She puts her ass in the air and Bucky moans.

“Steve. She’s dripping. Literally. I can’t...oh my fucking god…” Bucky groans. 

“Seriously?”

Hayley groans. This inadvertent bodily display of hers always gets them when it happens. They’re fascinated when they can get her to drip or they get her so worked up her own arousal hangs like a thick translucent thread from her snatch. 

“Sure you’re up to this, baby?” Steve asks softly. Hayley runs her tongue over the head of his cock as her answer.

“She’s good,” Bucky chuckles. He sinks into her just as Hayley goes down on Steve. She loves watching them when they do this. His eyes close and he moans as she matches Bucky’s rhythm. She moans as Bucky’s thrusts become more erratic. He grips her hips tightly and with a quiet grunt she can tell he’s done. 

She sucks lightly on the head of Steve’s cock, watching his abs clench and his head fall deeper into the pillows. 

Bucky lays next to them, stroking his cock. The serum isn’t what makes them insatiable. It’s going seventy years with nothing and then suddenly getting it. They want it all the time and Hayley is more than happy to oblige them. She’s nearly as insatiable. Nearly. 

She pulls her mouth off of Steve’s cock with a loud  _ POP _ and licks her lips. 

“Finish like this or do you have another preference?” She asks him. 

Steve studies her for a minute. 

“I want to watch you get off while you’re riding me, Hails.”

That’s one of Steve’s favorite things. 

She nods her head and moves to straddle him. Bucky is stroking himself a little faster now. 

“Think you could come from watching us, Bucky?” She asks in a low seductive voice. 

“If not are you offering to help?” He asks. 

“Always,” she answers with delight. She settles herself on Steve’s cock and cups her breasts. Steve bats her hands away and kneads them with his own hands, pinching and twirling her nipples just this side of too hard. 

“Easy, babe...your kids need those,” she says teasingly. He’s immediately ashamed and tries to drop his hands. Hayley holds them in place. 

“Just be gentle, Steve. That’s all she’s saying,” Bucky tells him. 

“I’m sorry—“

“Stop,” she says rocking her pelvis on him. “Do you want to watch or no?”

He nods his head yes. Hayley runs her fingers down her body as she grinds away on Steve and starts to rub her clit. She’s already highly sensitive and the feel of him inside her has her drawing down on another orgasm fairly quickly. 

His hands move to her hips and he starts to thrust up into her, his blue eyes drinking her in as she tips over with yet another orgasm. 

“Shit...gonna…” he groans, eyes clamped shut, and through her own climax she can feel him pulsing inside her. He relaxes his grip and runs his thumbs over her skin. 

“Nice, baby. What about him?” Steve asks. 

“On your knees, handsome,” she tells Bucky. He quickly moves. She’s just about cock level with him. She opens her mouth and he takes her jaw and holds it steady, winding his other hand into her hair. Bucky enjoys mouth fucking her. It’s a control thing for him, something she knows he’s have very little of until recently. He thrusts slowly, giving her time to relax her throat. She smiles around his cock and he knows that’s his signal to go further. He thrusts a little faster, a little deeper, touching the back of her throat, pulling a little harder on her hair. She moans and his hips stutter. 

“Hails...I don’t...I don’t have to…”

She nods her head. He always tells her he doesn’t have to come in her mouth, giving her the option. She’s only turned him down once, and she swore she’d never do it again. He looked hurt. She’d taken part of that control from him. Never again. 

His hips snap forward hard, nearly gagging her, and she feels his thick, hot cum coat her mouth and throat. 

Steve thrusts gently into her again and her walls flutter around him. 

“One more?” Steve pleads. Bucky lifts her chin and shakes his head no.

“She needs to eat, Steve. Not just dick. Actual food.”

“I’m getting a little queasy, guys. I’m sorry, babe. We can try again later.”

Steve pulls her down to his chest and then grabs Bucky by the arm to pull him down, too. 

“Should we ask her?” Bucky questions. They’re both petting her, stroking her skin, rubbing her now aching muscles. It’s lulling her to sleep. 

“Ask me what?” Hayley mumbles. 

“Ask her what?” Steve repeats. Bucky sighs heavily. She opens her eyes and sees Bucky giving Steve a cold look. 

“Would you consider marrying one of us?” Bucky asks. 

“That. Sorry,” Steve apologizes. 

“Are you serious?” Hayley demands, the sleepiness disappearing. 

“Yes,” Steve answers. “We are. We want to make this right.”

“Make what right?” She asks. 

“The twins are...we don’t want them to be…” Bucky is struggling. 

“Bastards? Babies born out of wedlock?” She asks. “Stop, please. This isn’t the forties. I appreciate the offer, but you don’t want to marry me—“

“Yes we do!” Bucky says defiantly. He sits up in the bed as he says this. 

“Of course we want to marry you, Hails. Why the hell wouldn’t we?” Steve asks. They’re both on the defensive now. Hayley sighs and pushes herself off of Steve. He’s reluctant to let her go at first. 

“You don’t really want to marry me. You’re asking because you think it’s the only course of action. You got me pregnant and now this is your duty as a man, blah blah blah—“

“Blah blah blah,” Steve repeats angrily. “No. Not blah blah blah, Hails.”

“We want to marry you because we love you and because the babies deserve to have…”

“What? A father? They have two. Marrying one of you won’t change that unless one or both of you fly the coop. And I promise you, if you do, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never find us again.”

The threat is taken to heart by both men. 

“No, Hails, no. That’s...that’s not where we’re going with this,” Steve says. He sits up now. She’s panicked them both and they’ve upset her. 

“Kitten, we love you. We fucking worship the ground you walk on. We want to do what’s best for you and for the babies. We just...we can’t all get married, it’s not legal. We just...we want to do what’s right and...and make this…” Bucky doesn’t know what else to say. 

“Make it official. If that’s what you want. Things are different now, we get that. This isn’t about us, Hails, this is about you and our children and what will make you happy.”

Normally Steve’s the one who can’t articulate. Today he’s the one making the most sense.

“The answer is still no.”

“Why?” Bucky asks. He’s the one dead set on this it seems. 

“Buck…” Steve says gently. 

“Because I can’t marry you both. You’re asking me to choose one of you over the other to marry. I can’t and I won’t. I love you both. Things are different now. The wedlock thing doesn’t mean shit to anyone who matters. It won’t stop them from getting jobs, getting into school, getting into college, living their lives...it’s just a piece of paper that says we’re obliged not to sleep with other people and pay each other’s bills. I don’t need that. I know I love you both. I would die for you both. I would kill for you both. All I need is right here in this room.”

Bucky’s lip trembles a bit. 

“I want you to be happy, Hayley. I want you to have everything. I want to…”

Steve hangs his head. The sentiment is shared between the two. Of course it is. Their bond is stronger than that of actual brothers. 

“I am happy, guys. This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life. That’s because of you two,” she says reaching for their hands. They pull her back to them, cuddling against her as much as they can. 

“We love you,” Steve whispers. 

“More than anything,” Bucky adds. 

“I know you do. And I love you more than life. And soon you’re going to have two little souls who will think the sun rises and sets in your asses.”

The guys laugh. They each place a hand on her belly. 

“If you could marry us both…” Bucky begins to say. 

“Dammit, Buck,” Steve grumbles. 

“I would do so in a heartbeat. After the babies are born. Fat weddings aren’t my thing. No one looks good in white.”

“Goddamn brat,” Steve chuckles. Bucky is laughing. 

“So bad, doll. So bad.”

====================================================================

Sam, Bucky, Clint, Steve, Natasha, Vision, and Wanda are all looking at the unfurnished brownstone. It was finished being renovated a week ago, but they had to wait for the paint to dry and then Steve insisted on letting it air out so the paint didn’t make Hayley sick. Bucky had agreed. Hayley’s been hit or miss with what makes her feel sick. The twins are the culprits with that along with her insane food cravings. She’s really starting to show now and Bucky thinks she looks amazing. She has this glow about her that just draws him to her like a moth to a flame. Steve can’t stay away either. 

“So this is our new home?” Hayley asks, rubbing her belly. Steve kisses her head and puts his hand over hers. Bucky takes her free hand and kisses her wrist. 

“This is it, kitten. We just need to furnish...it…”

All eyes are on the Ferrari that just pulled up to the front of the house. 

“Tony,” Natasha says heading for the door. Bucky can hear them talking but can’t hear what they’re saying. Hayley escapes from he and Steve before they can stop her. Tony meets her halfway. 

“Ah. I’ve been wondering when I’d see you again. I told you that red dress would do the trick,” Tony says to her. Bucky has no clue what the fuck that means or if he should feel threatened or offended…

“You’re an ass,” Hayley laughs. Tony shrugs. 

“So...I hear you three are about to become parents. This place is a little on the empty side but...eh...abstract concepts whatever,” Tony muses. Hayley is smirking. Bucky is uneasy. Why is Tony here?

“Can I talk to the two behomoths that knocked you up?” Tony asks. This makes Hayley bark out a laugh. 

“Sure. Don’t hurt them.”

“No, never. I’ll leave that up to you,” Tony says giving her a wink. The hair on Bucky’s neck stands on end. That’s his girl…

Steve grabs him by the arm and drags him outside where Tony is standing. 

“Twins. Nicely done. You know they could be one of each of yours. That’s a thing. Ask Banner about it,” Tony says. He sounds so fucking smug and Bucky’s so uneasy right now.

“Calm down, Barnes. I’m not here to cause a fight,” Tony states as if he read Bucky’s mind. 

“Why are you here, Tony?” Steve asks. “Where’s Morgan and Pepper?”

“Shopping. Again. They do that a lot. I hope you have boys because girls will just drain your wallet every chance they get.”

There’s amusement in Tony’s tone which Bucky picks up on and it makes him smile a little. Steve actually chuckles. 

“I have a gift for you. All five of you. Soon to be five. Here,” he says handing Steve something. Steve unfolds it and inhales sharply. It’s a check. He hands it to Bucky who finds he’s suddenly unable to breathe. 

“Tony…” Steve begins to say. Tony waves his hand at him to silence him. 

“Every family needs a home. Pepper picked this place out. Fury took the credit but she deserves the credit more than he does. This,” he says nodding toward the check, “is from my family to yours, Rogers. And yours Barnes. Having a child will change your life for the better. I promise you that. And you’re going to want to give those kids the world, the sun, the stars...everything. Start with this. Furnish the place so it doesn’t look so goddamn abstract. Whatever you don’t spend put it into a college fund for them. Or I’ll just get them into MIT for free. Uncle Tony says they have to go to college or else.”

“Uncle Tony?”

Bucky and Steve turn around to see Hayley approaching them. Tony looks between the two men and smiles widely. 

“Hey, preggo. Shouldn’t you be off your feet? You’re practically carrying a litter.”

“Ha. Good one. True, though. One shy of a pack,” Hayley jests, rubbing her belly again. This makes Tony laugh. Bucky didn’t realize the two of them were on such good terms with each other. 

“You never know. Maybe there’s a third hiding behind the other two,” Tony teases. Hayley goes pale.

“Dear god I don’t think I can handle that,” she mutters. 

“Sure you can! You handle two super soldiers pretty damn well, what’s three screaming mouths to feed?”

“You’re a dick,” she laughs. He shrugs and smiles. 

“Pepper and Morgan wanted me to tell you hi. So hi.”

“Tell them I said hello. Are we marveling at the Ferrari that won’t fit more than two?” Hayley asks. 

“No,” Bucky says quietly. “This is from the Stark family.” He hands her the check and Hayley gasps. 

“Tony...no….no…” She tries to hand him the check back. He forces her hand toward Steve. 

“Yes. Like I told them, it’s from our family to yours. Spruce this place up will ya’? Pepper and Morgan hate bare walls. Must be a chick thing,” he says turning to leave. 

“Tony,” Hayley says, stopping him. She flings herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tony looks momentarily stunned, and then Bucky sees the human that hides behind the facade. Tony’s lip quivers a bit and he hugs her back. 

“You take care of her. Morgan expects to play with these kids. Do not disappoint my daughter,” he says when she lets him go. 

“We won’t,” Steve promises. 

“Tony,” Bucky says quietly, “thank you.” He extends his hand with little hope that Tony will take it. Tony hesitates and then takes Bucky’s hand and shakes it briskly. 

“You have a family, Barnes. You take damn good care of her and those kids. You too, Rogers,” Tony says getting into the Ferrari. He guns the engine and vanishes from sight. 

Hayley throws herself into Bucky’s arms and kisses his jaw and lips. 

“That was very, very big of you both, sweetheart. Thank you,” she tells him. She kisses him again and Bucky feels Steve’s hand on his shoulder. 

“New starts,” Steve says, letting Hayley hug and kiss him now while smiling like an idiot. 

“New starts,” Bucky agrees. 

============================================================================

Hayley wakes up hot, sweaty, miserable and entirely ready for this pregnancy to be over. 

“Buck, move. Please. I have to pee,” she growls. Bucky gets up, helps her up and follows her to the bathroom. She knows he’s not awake. This has become routine for the three of them. It’s either he or Steve moving and walking her and her ginormous belly carrying two overdue twins to the bathroom and back again. The guys are on autopilot at night now, but the least little sound of pain Hayley makes has them up and alert instantly. 

Almost a week overdue and all Doc Sharpe can say is to give them a little more time. They’ll come when they’re ready. Hayley’s tried to evict them. Castor oil, yoga, jogging (that’s a laugh), waddling up and down the stairs until she was out of breath...she tried convincing Steve and Bucky to just fuck her brains out. Even with raging hardons they both refused and simply loved her till she came and then curled up with her to go to sleep. Bastards. 

Hayley’s washing her hands when something lets go and there’s a waterfall gushing from between her legs. 

“Oh...oh boy…BUCKY!”

The door flies open and Bucky is wide awake and a second later Steve is next to him. 

“Baby…”

“Yeah, baby,” she says pointing to the floor. “My water broke. We need to go.”

====================================================================

The next ten minutes are a blur. Steve is running through the house getting everything they need to take Hayley to the compound. He’s on the phone with Bruce because he couldn’t find Doctor Sharpe’s number fast enough.

“How far apart are her contractions?” 

“I...I don’t...Hails! How far…”

Screaming from upstairs and Bucky begging Hayley to breathe.

“Get her here now, Steve,” Bruce orders. Steve hangs up without saying another word. He thunders up the stairs to find Bucky holding Hayley up, her hand under her belly, her stance is wide and her knees are bent…

“She’s not going to make it to the fucking compound, Steve. They’re coming,” Bucky says. He’s eerily calm and Steve is unsure how the hell he’s able to be like that. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Okay...okay...breathe...uh...shit…”

Hayley looks at Bucky and then at Steve.

“Call Bruce,” she says between breaths. She gasps and her knees buckle. Steve helps Bucky steady her. 

“Call him!” She cries. Steve lets her go and calls Bruce back. 

“She can’t wait. She’s pushing…”

“What? Okay...look and see how dilated she….”

Hayley cries out again. Steve nearly drops the phone. Bucky looks like he’s about to faint. So much for being calm. 

“Dilated ...okay...Hails, can you get to the bed, baby? Please?” Steve begs. She takes a half step back and clutches her stomach.

“They’re coming! Now! Get something! DO SOMETHING!” 

“Is she wearing underwear?” Bruce yells thru the phone. 

“Why?” Steve yells back. 

“Get them off of her, Steve. Hang on, kitten. Breathe with me, come on…”

“You fucking breathe, Barnes…. _ ohgodohgodohgod _ !” 

Steve drops to his knees, manages to put the phone on speaker and yanks Hayley’s saturated panties down. 

“Walk her back to the bed, Buck.”

Three steps and she’s leaned back and that’s when Steve sees something coming out of her. 

“I...I think…” he stammers. Hayley yells and pushes and now Steve can see the little forehead protruding from her.

“I SEE THE HEAD!” Steve all but screams. 

“Push, Hayley!” Bruce yells through the phone. “Buck! Get clean towels! Steve! Stay with her! Hold the baby’s head, work your fingers around her vagina to help the baby!”

“I AM NEVER LETTING YOU SHITS TOUCH ME AGAIN!” Hayley roars as she pushes once again. More of the baby’s head comes out. Steve can see the baby’s eyelids are still closed. But isn’t this the wrong color?

“Why is the baby this color, Bruce?” Steve demands. Bucky comes back with every towel they own and drops to his knees next to Steve. Steve points to Hayley.

“What’s wrong with my baby!” She shrieks. 

“PUSH HAYLEY!” Bruce yells again. “I’m on my way with Sharpe and some medics. ETA is two minutes.”

“Get here now!” Bucky roars. 

“What’s wrong! What’s wrong!” Hayley cries. 

“Push, baby. You have to push,” Steve urges. 

“NO! NO!” She’s hysterical. Bucky is trying to soothe her and keep her calm and that’s not working. Steve doesn’t know what the fuck to do. 

Banging on the front door a moment later. 

“GO!” Steve bellows at Bucky. Bucky launches himself out of the room.

“Steve...please...what’s wrong with our baby…” Hayley cries. He rubs her legs, but can’t find any words. Bruce and Sharpe are in the room and pushing him out of the way a second later. 

“Nothing is wrong, darling,” Sharpe says calmly, “the baby is just fine. Daddy is just unnerved, that’s all. But you have to push for me. Push real hard, Hayley.”

“They’re okay?” She asks. 

“Yes, but you have to push,” Sharpe says more firmly this time. Bucky and Steve climb onto the bed next to her and hold her hands. They kiss her and tell her they love her. 

“Push, baby. Push.”

“That’s it,” Bucky tells her when she grits her teeth and pushes again. 

“You’re doing it!” Bruce exclaims. “Again, Hayley!”

One hard push and Steve can see them swaddling a small body.

“Clean his airways,” Sharpe orders Bruce. He does and then there’s a small cry. Hayley cries more and Steve and Bucky are on the verge of tears. 

“Not done! PUSH!”

“I can’t… I can’t…”

“Hayley, push. Push for the baby, you can do it,” Steve says trying to encourage her more. 

“Come on, kitten. One more to go—“

“I FUCKING HATE YOU BOTH!” She screams as she pushes again. Bruce is laughing. Why is this funny to him?

“Push!” Sharpe barks. 

“I want them castrated,” Hayley fumes and then pushes again. Bruce is near tears and now they can hear Sharpe laughing. 

“One more! Biggest push of your life, Hayley!” Sharpe yells. Hayley squeezes Steve’s hand with such force he thinks she may break his fingers. 

Another small cry can be heard now. 

“Get them to the compound. I want to make sure everything is okay,” Sharpe commands. 

Steve barely gets to see his new children before Bruce and the medics have them and Hayley out of the house. 

Sharpe is wiping her hands off on a towel. She remained. 

“We’re going to the compound. Go wash your hands, Captain Rogers.”

“How can you be so fucking calm?” Bucky snaps. 

“Do you know how many babies I’ve delivered?” Sharpe asks. “No, you don’t. A lot more than just these two. And in much worse circumstances. Hayley needs stitches, they tore her up a little bit. The children look fine, but we’re going to make absolutely certain. I’m on your side, Sergeant Barnes.”

Steve hastily washes his hands and the three of them get into the SUV. 

“Careful, Captain! We want to get there alive!” Sharpe fusses. Steve whips the SUV through traffic at a breakneck pace until they get to the front of the compound. He and Bucky bolt inside and run down to medical, dragging Doctor Sharpe behind them. 

“Where is she?! Where is Hayley!” Steve roars as soon as they set foot in medical. Wanda, Vision, and Natasha are there waiting. 

“This way. Calm the fuck down,” Natasha warns. Wanda takes Bucky’s hand and Nat leads them down the hall. 

They see Bruce looking into a small room and smiling warmly. 

“Look,” he says, pointing window into the room. Steve and Bucky stand in awe as they watch a team of nurses fuss over the newborns. 

“Do I see...is that….” Bucky stammers. 

“Two boys. One of them has a mop of almost black hair under that little hat,” Bruce tells them. Steve’s knees buckle. He can just make out a little tuft of hair under the hat. 

“Let’s go see how mom is doing and we’ll get you all reunited,” Bruce tells them. 

Steve is only vaguely aware of walking at this point. He looks at Bucky who is crying. Steve puts his arm over Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Hey, dad,” he says softly. Bucky sobs. 

“Hey, yourself, pop,” Bucky mutters in reply. They walk into the room and see Hayley propped up on a bed looking beyond worn out. Bucky wipes his eyes and they flock to her. 

“Hi,” she says weakly. 

“Hi, beautiful,” Bucky says and kisses her temple. 

“No, no tears,” she says softly, reaching for his face. He rests his cheek in her palm. She looks at Steve and Steve nearly melts. He’s never loved anyone so much in his life. 

“Hi, angel,” he whispers and caresses her cheek. 

“Hello, one half of Daddy Duo.”

Bucky chokes out a small laugh. Steve smiles. 

“Here we are,” Bruce announces. Two nurses come in carrying their newborn sons. 

“Are they okay? They’re healthy? They’re okay?” Hayley questions. She reaches for them and the nurses set them in her arms. 

“They are beyond healthy. A little bigger than we anticipated, but they are fantastic,” Bruce confirms. Sharpe walks in followed by Nat and Wanda. 

“They are. Congratulations you three,” Sharpe says happily. Wanda covers her mouth and starts jumping up and down. Nat looks a little scared. 

“Let’s give the new family some time,” Sharpe says, ushering the others from the room. 

The babies coo and yawn in their mother’s arms. 

“They’re perfect,” Bucky whispers. 

“It’s okay, Buck. You can touch them. You too, Steve.”

====================================================================

Bucky watches as Steve gently touches the little nose on their son. He’s terrified he’s going to hurt one of them. 

“Bucky,” Hayley says softly, “go on.”

Bucky reaches out a shaky hand and touches the super soft skin of one of his sons. The little one opens his eyes and unclenches his fist, taking Bucky’s finger into his tiny grasp. Bucky comes undone. He never believed he would see this moment. 

“Thank you, Hayley,” he whimpers through his tears. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Sweetheart, please don’t cry,” Hayley pleads. 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve says reaching over Hayley and squeezing Bucky on the shoulder. Hayley starts to cry and then both boys start to cry. 

“Oh shit,” Steve whines. Bucky laughs a little and wipes his eyes quickly. 

“Don’t cry, kitten, I’m okay. And you have two perfect little boys…” Bucky starts to say. Hayley sniffles. 

“And two perfect babies.”

“Ha. There she is,” Steve chuckles. The boys are still crying. She’s doing her best to try and soothe them, but she’s clearly exhausted. 

“Can we...can we hold them?” Bucky asks timidly. 

“Can we?” Steve asks, too. 

“Yes, you’re their daddies. Just watch their little heads. Like the book showed us…”

Bucky gingerly lifts up one of the boys, cradling his tiny head in his hand. He brings him closer to his chest and slowly sways back and forth with him like it’s second nature. He looks up at Steve who is totally in awe and just staring at the baby in his arms. 

This must be what Heaven feels like, Bucky thinks. 

====================================================================

“How is she?” Wanda asks as Bucky and Steve emerge into the waiting area. 

“Sleeping, as are the twins,” Steve informs her. Wanda smiles delightedly. 

“They look like you both,” Natasha says with a smirk. “I’d like to know how you managed to get one to look like each of you.”

Steve and Bucky look at each other. 

“I didn’t see it,” Bucky mutters and plops into a chair. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Wanda teases, “you’re too enamoured with little toes and fingers right now.”

“So tiny,” Steve muses and blinks. He can’t get over how small the boys hands are. And those tiny toes….

Natasha and Wanda giggle. He looks at them and furrows his brow.

“Stop it,” he grumbles. 

“What? You’re both so goddamn adorable right now,” Nat jests. Bucky flips her off. 

“That’s not nice, Daddy Bucky,” Wanda chides him. Steve snorts and Bucky turns his glare on him. 

“Fuck off, Daddy Stevie.”

Wanda and Nat crack up laughing. 

“Oh to be a fly on the wall in this household,” Nat muses. 

“How are you two holding up?” Bruce asks as he walks into the room. “Want to get some coffee?”

“Yes. Please,” Bucky pleads. 

“Will she be okay?” Steve asks. “She and the boys?”

“We’re not leaving the building, Steve. Just going to get some coffee. And they’re fine. Getting some needed rest,” Bruce tells him. Steve nods and they head to get some coffee. 

============================================================================

“Has she told you their names yet?” Wanda asks as she stirs her coffee.

“No. She wouldn’t even tell us if they were boys. She made Sharpe and Bruce swear an oath of secrecy,” Bucky grumbles. 

Wanda snickers and Nat grins. 

“You two know, don’t you?” Steve asks, sounding thoroughly unamused. “Hails told you?”

“She bounced some ideas off of us, that’s all. Nothing is set in stone. Relax,” Nat laughs. Steve huffs and stares at his coffee. He wants to see his best girl and his two boys. 

Bucky is silent for a moment, watching Wanda.

“Don’t, Buck. I’m not going to tell you no matter how many times you call me  _ Princessa _ or tell me you love me like a little sister,” Wanda warns. 

“Princessa,” Bucky says softly, “please?”

Wanda looks at Steve, her eyes begging for help. Bucky is the only one who gets to her like that. Well, Hayley now and surely the twins. 

“No,” she says firmly when she sees Steve will be of no help. “Talk to Hayley. Besides she may have changed her mind.”

“Again,” Nat jokes. “They are beautiful though, guys.”

“She threatened to castrate us,” Steve mumbles and takes a sip of coffee. 

Wanda sputters into her cup and Nat and Bruce crack up laughing. 

“It’s true,” Bruce laughs. “She was in so much pain she threatened to hurt them.”

“She probably doesn’t even remember it,” Sharpe says joining them. “The three of them are healthy. I want to keep them here at least overnight, though, just for observation. Congratulations, gentlemen, on your new family.”

Steve blushes and looks over at Bucky who is smiling like a little kid. 

“I know you said she’s sleeping, but can we please see her?” Steve asks. Bruce defers to Sharpe who nods her head. Bucky and Steve scramble from their seats and rush to go see their best girl. 

============================================================================

Hayley opens her eyes when she hears her men whispering not so quietly about her. 

“If you’re going to talk shit, do it outside where I can’t hear you.”

“Hi, angel,” Steve whispers in that still loud tone. Bucky is holding her hand and smiling. Steve caresses her cheek and then smiles. 

“How are you two doing?” she asks. 

“We came to see how you were doing, kitten.”

“And to make sure you weren’t really going to have us castrated,” Steve adds. She gives him a look. What the hell is he talking about?

“You don’t remember?” Steve asks with a playful grin. 

“No.”

“You threatened to castrate us, that we’re never allowed to touch you again, and that you were going to hurt us,” Bucky says ticking off the list on his fingers. 

“Fuck off. You’re so full of shit,” she says, totally disbelieving this horseshit. 

“Bruce and Sharpe heard it, too,” Steve says lightly. “So, we have witnesses.”

She glares at him and sticks out her tongue.

“If I did say any of that - which I did not - but if I did, I was clearly out of my goddamn mind due to the fact that I was trying to push something the size of a fucking watermelon through a hole the size of a goddamn grape.”

Both men try not to laugh. Their smirks drive her nuts. 

“Jerks,” she mutters. 

“Aw, doll, don’t be like that,” Bucky says softly. He kisses her fingers and then leans in to kiss her nose. 

“Sharpe says that you and the boys are healthy. You have to stay overnight, though,” Steve tells her. Not what she wanted to hear. 

“No. Come on! Why?” she fusses. 

“For observation. We’re staying, too. They won’t make us leave,” Steve promises. That’s a little bit of a comfort, but not much. 

“There’s no way we could leave you, kitten.”

“How are you feeling? Really?” Steve asks.

“Sore. Really fucking sore. And very, very, very thirsty.”

Bucky kisses her fingers, lets her hand go, opens the door and barks at the first person he sees to get Hayley a drink. Steve laughs. 

“You scared the shit out of that guy, Buck.”

Bucky shrugs and takes his place holding Hayley’s hand again. 

The guy Bucky barked at comes into the room a moment later with a large cup of ice and a huge bottle of water. He hands them to Steve, glances at Bucky, and then runs from the room. Hayley finds this funny and she doesn’t know why.

Steve pours the water over the ice and hands her the cup. She downs it greedily and he fills it again for her. 

“Since you refused to tell us the sex of the boys before they were born, would it be possible to know their names so we don’t have to refer to them as just  _ baby _ ?” Steve teases. She finishes off the water and he fills the cup once more. She looks at him evenly and he makes his not getting his way face at her. She looks at Bucky who is just patiently waiting for an answer. 

“Where are they?” she asks.

“In a room with nurses,” Steve tells her. Vague. Too vague. She wants her sons.

“I want them, Steve. Please. Bucky, please?” 

Both men head for the door, a fierce look of determination on their faces. 

A few minutes later she can hear crying in the hall. Her baby boys. She forces herself to sit up more so she can hold them. 

Steve and Bucky come into the room followed by two nurses and Doctor Sharpe. 

“Do you think you’re up to feeding them?” Sharpe asks. 

Hayley nods her head. She reaches for the boys like a greedy child. The nurses lay them in her arms. 

“We’ll give you some privacy. You two will have to help her out of her gown so she can nurse,” Sharpe instructs. “Is it safe to assume you three read and watched all the media I gave you on breastfeeding?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve answers diligently. Bucky just nods, too fascinated with tiny fussing faces. 

“Hit the call button if you need anything,” Sharpe says exiting the room. 

Bucky and Steve help her with the gown and then get the extra pillows from the cabinet to help Hayley support the boys. Pretty soon the little ones are quiet and nursing. 

“I wasn’t sure about names,” she says as the boys continue to nurse. “At least not how the name order should go. But...but I think I know now.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, running his finger lightly over his son’s little blue hat.

“Gonna tell us, kitten?”

“This little monster,” she says nodding to one, “is Steven Buchanan Rogers. And that makes this little monster James Grant Barnes.”

Soft gasps make her look up from her sons. Tears in both men’s eyes, quivering lower lips on their faces. 

They don’t speak, instead they simply put their arms around her as carefully as they can without disturbing the boys. 

“It’s okay, guys. Don’t cry,” she pleads. 

“Those names...those names are perfect, Hayley. You don’t know how perfect,” Steve says softly. 

“Just as perfect as our sons,” Bucky says and wipes his eyes. “Just like their momma.”

============================================================================

After the breastfeeding came the burping roulette. Steve got puked on and Hayley was pleasantly surprised that neither man was disgusted by it, just taking it in stride with Bucky helping Steve clean himself off. Bruce had the staff bring in two recliners so the guys could hold the boys more comfortably. 

Hayley sits on the hospital bed looking at the loves of her life. Bucky holding little Steve and Steve holding little James. All four of them are sleeping. Bucky and Steve have huge smiles on their faces, they look so happy. Hayley’s never felt more love than she does now. This is her family. Her heart and soul. This is her happy ending. 

  
  
  



End file.
